monets_writingfandomcom-20200215-history
Edge of the Abyss
Chapter One Beautiful. Intelligent. Musically gifted. A sight to behold. Perfection. But something humanity has yet to discover is that perfection doesn't and will not ever truly exist, no matter what you see on the outside, because what's on the inside could rest secrets soon to be unwound, right before our eyes. When you seem to be fine, is when you're truly at your worst, and then, you spiral. Infinitely and perpetually. Downwards. Creative. Talented. Optimistic. Passionate. Imperfection. She was my schoolmate, and although very quiet, she wasn't shy. Although seemingly a God-given gift to the world, it appeared she would soon be returned. She was almost perfect. She was almost a regular high schooler. She almost had a chance. It was November 1st, the first day of one of the last months. Next month would be a countdown to hope, to new beginnings and to moving on. It would be another year we all survived. On the edge of the abyss of the unknown after celebrating the yuletide, but what were some of us celebrating? Why were we celebrating? We all have dark secrets, and we all have pasts that should never be dredged up from the abyss from which we trekked for our years before, but sadly, not all of us have that luxury. Not all of us can keep our resolve, and not all of us can survive what lies in our abyss. Broken. Scarred. Burned. Repulsive. Liars. She was my schoolmate, and although loud, she never showed her true self. Her mask kept her protected from love and hate. She was indifferent. Her life meant nothing to her, and nothing to the world. She should have traversed her abyss with dignity, but got lost in hopelessness. It was February 1st, the first day of one of the first months. Next month would be more area covered in the abyss that was the year 20XX. Where we all found love in each other's arms and thought we were going to survive with each other. Not all of us got to be with the person we love, and not all of us can take another chip to the identity we wear, like a porcelain coating the underneath of our skin, so our chips can't be seen, and no one could ever know how much you truly hurt. Not all of us can keep surviving and not all of us can always stay on our paths, and may find ourselves attempting to be where we think we think we belong, only to be punished horribly for wandering the wrong way. Loved. Hated. Dreaming. Waking. Exhausted. She was my schoolmate, although sleepy, she was truly spiteful. She would never admit her true feelings and fall flat. No one would understand how she really felt, leaving her empty and misunderstood. But the second you take your spiteful personality too far is the day you find yourself forcefully thrown from the abyss, shot back into the galaxy. It was May 1st, the month where the abyss wasn't as frigid and unforgiving as the early months, but as things bloomed in the abyss of our lives, so did emotions in the carcasses we animated, leaving some of us to run around like... Chickens without heads, in a sense. Sometimes we say things we don't mean, but other times we say things we do, whereas they can be perceived as non-truthful, although sometimes can be taken much too far. A small misunderstanding can become a big loss of knowledge. And sometimes it's those closest to us we unintentionally hurt, and they can lash out in very strange ways. Far ahead of her time. Quirky. Unique. Awkward. Genius. She was my schoolmate, constantly participating, she was truly a force of nature. Trivial Champion, but the true questions she needed to answer, she didn't have any knowledge in. Such a sweet demeanor, with a curious nature, and like they say, curiosity killed the cat. It just so happened she related more to that statement than anyone could believe. It was September 1st, a start to the fall and of the academic challenges she desired. As the month progressed but she'd never live up to everyone's expectations. The trivia queen would rescind her throne, and it just so happened that waivers really do prevent more than you think. Living life behind books can form a barrier of knowledge, that prevents you from being able to relate to those around you, and you may get judged, and called weak, but when you're involved in an accident, you suddenly become immortal. Unforgettable. Or so is thought. But then years pass, and you become a lost memory. Athletic. An idol. Desirable. Bold. Socio-lite. She was my schoolmate, and a member of the idol scene, aspiring and much like a star falls, she burned bright until she fell from the heavens, to crash into unforgiving terrain that was lain down below; the abyss of reality. It was July 1st. The beginning of a blooming summer, and the rapture of a star, bursting in a requiem of ideals. The gavel of truths then swung down, and clashed with her, ultimately discovering justice which ruled her to a judgement unlike any other. Without reaching for help, you soon see you become unable, and then what follows is those emotions build up... And explode. Maybe even your past can contribute and recreate you - reincarnate you, as a sociopath, but when you gain power... It's a recipe for tragedy. Tachibana Nanami, Watanabe Momo, Ito Rina, Kimura Neko, Ono Ayame. Five classmates, six fates, and will anyone make it through the abyss of 20XX.